Return of Hazard
by Dark Fire Phenoix
Summary: Darkness, Darkness was all he could see...read and find out
1. Default Chapter

Darkness. Darkness was all he could see. He looked 

around to see if the were any life forms. There weren't. He 

sighed, of course there weren't. He had had this dream for 

weeks. Ever since the D-Reaper, he has had this dream. And 

always there was a dark shadowy figure saying join the 

darkness your friends have deceived you. Something like that, 

he really couldn't remember it was so blurry. But this time the 

dream was different, Instead of the usual thing the dark figure 

said it said young child of hazard the phoenix needs you Takato 

Matisuki, you must turn to darkness for you are darkness.

Well he thought that was different, but it does fell welcoming, 

ever since what my "friends" did to me not to mention my 

family too. Then he got up, got ready for school " great he 

thought time to deal with the tamers".


	2. Ch 1Flashbeck

SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A REALLY LOOONNG TIME, BUT MY

COMPUTER CRASHED, AND I MEAN LITERLLY, MY STEP-DAD WAS DRUNK,

ANGRY AND THROW A FIT, SO HE TOOK IT OUT ON MY OLD COMPUTER,

PLUSE I'M JUS TO DAMN LAZY, I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW(SORRY SO SHORT)  
  
ENJOY!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1-Flashback  
  
Takato was walking to school to registrant , it had been about two years since it happened

he thought while walking, he did not want to see his "friends" again. You see it has been two

years after the Megidramon(I think I spelled it wrong) incident. They saved Calumon though,

well the others did anyway, and he and guilimon disappeared after he de-digivolved. To him it

wasn't like they cared anyway, but when they disappeared they went to a place more powerful

than the Dark Ocean. You see there is four main places of darkness (like North, South, East

and West) the lowest level is the Dark Ocean, the second level is the Shadow land, the third is

Mordor (yes Mordor from LOTR) and the last final level is Death Valley. Also he lived mostly

in the Makai Realm (you know were demons live). Anyway, there he learned to fight, and

control his powers. Yes I did say powers, you see the more he fought the more demon power

he got. His powers are telenetics (how do you spell that?) , can summon any kind of sprit,

invisibility, moves really fast (like Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho) , he's part demon so he's

immortal, and he has all the abilities of elves(LOTR). As we were before he was walking to

school, thinking about the past events, of how he changed over the years, his light brown hair

wasent light anymore it was dark with black highlights. Instead of maroon eyes they were blood

shot red, his usual blue sweats weren't there instead he wore a long black leather jacket, black

shirt, and black pants with boots. His skin had a darker tan, from being around fire a lot(well get

to that later on..) also he was wearing pure black arm warmers(like Ash's from pokemon).

Anyway, while he was thinking this, he wasn't watching were he was going, and bumped into

someone. When they both got up he told her watch were your goi.. he froze in mid-sentence it

was none other than Jeri. She glared at him and said " Watch were your going you... Takato she

said in a whishper  
  
MW HA HA HAHA HA HA!!!!!! I'M SO EVIL!!!! I STOPPED FOR SUSPENSE!!!!

PLUSE ITS 2 AM, AND MY MOM IS YELLING AT ME TO GET OFF THE INTERNET

GTG SHES GOT THE PHONE LINE BYE BYE(Sorry this chapter is short)


	3. Chapter 2Many Meetings

Sorry This Chapter is short and the others but I just can't really think off anyting else towrite other than what I have wrtten so forgive me. Hope you like this chapter. Also all things willbe told in time, so be patient with me.

Previously on Darkness Takato was so deep in thought that he was not watching were he was

going and bumped in to someone. It was none other than Jeri. When she got up, she said, "Hey

watch were your going you...Takato she gasped

Chapter 2-Meetings

They just stared at each other for about 2 min. The he got up, dusted himself off. He has

changed so much thought Jeri. "Hn" he thought "she hasn't changed much; hope she doesn't still

have that damn sock puppet". Then he left. Jeri was watching him leave, "he has really

changed," she thought. Well I had better go tell the others.  
  
Meanwhile in the Makai- "So" a girl said, "when will he come back brother"? I do not know

Raven said her brother Raizen. I do not know why he went back, after what they did to him.

Well, she told her brother, he went back to help them I guess. Also... but she trialed off when

the sky started to change to a blood red, she stared wide eyed. So ... Her brother said, it has

begun.

Jeri's pov

She ran all the way to the park were they have always hanged out (were Kenta and Kazu play

the card game), they were all there, Ryu, Rika, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and Susie. Ryu and Rika

started going out after the D-Reaper. Henry and I also started going out. Kazu and Kenta soon

became stepbrothers. Also Susie, well she's the one who misses him the most. You see after the

D-Reaper, Takato stared babysitting her and they became ultra close, some would say they

were brother and sister. Henry was never really around. You guys I yelled out of breath. Henry

ran up to me to help. Finally, when I caught my breath I said "you will never guess who I

bumped in to today." Susie grew wide-eyed when she saw someone walking to the Jr. High and

ran to catch up with him (guess who? Also, they are all in the 8th grade). Was it Lucas said

Kazu snickering (Lucas was a jock who had a crush on her) No I said and glared at him, It

was... Takato ... Everyone gasped in shock.

Susie's pov

I ran down the street. "No I thought it couldn't have been Takato!" He told me he would not

come back tell next week (Takato secretly kept in touch with her). When I finally got there,

there was no one there. "Maybe I was just imagining him", I thought. When I was walking throw

the park, I felt someone put there warm hands over my eyes. The person said, "Guess who".

Only one person would talk like that. "Takato" I said and the hands left my face.

To be continued

Next Chapter-Conversation and the danger that is coming

Be patient, I'm thinking


End file.
